Forever is a Long Time
by xOx ShinjiHirako XoX
Summary: A long time ago, a captain was sealed away. Now 300 years have gone by and she emerges from it to find the world is completely different. She decides to leave the Gotei 13 since they no longer need her. What happens when she finds her best friend in the World of the Living? Why won't he tell her the secret his group keep from her? Better summary inside. Shinji/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach I only own Hayako :) If I did own Bleach, I would make Ulquiorra come back to life *wink wink*

**Summary: **Hayako was sealed away nearly three hundred years ago. When she finally emerges from it, the world is completely different. She is no longer needed in the Seireitei and she finds out that both her former lieutenant along with her best friend have left the Soul Society. What are their little group hiding, and why is Shinji acting so distant? Hayako is determined to find out and save the precious friendship they once had. Shinji/OC

**Chapter 1**

The sound of metal clashing filled the air; accompanied with small grunts of effort. A girl slammed the hilt of her zanpakuto into her opponent's face, quickly dodging a blow from behind. She somersaulted into the air and landed behind her other opponent. They charged at one another, blades meeting each other so hard it threw both of them back. The girl came at the man's side, but he deflected the hit. While he was distracted by her zanpakuto, she attempted to kick his face. But it was swatted away by his friend. Both men smirked, and the girl scowled.

She Shunpoed two or three feet away from them. She was happy when they took the bait. They lunged at the 'exhausted' girl and she let them. At the last moment, she drew her sword and kept hitting them. She wore a grin; showing that she was savoring every moment of the fight. She kept pushing the man back, and with one strong blow, the brunet collapsed.

The girl was about to hit her other opponent when something from the corner of her eye moved. She sheathed her zanpakuto and blocked the hand with her forearm in a single movement. Out of habit, she gripped the man's muscular arm into a lock, bringing her leg up and used the lock as a pivot. Her leg was about to come crashing down on his head when she realized who it was.

Halting the attack, she landed lightly on his shoulder then slid off and hugged him, "Ojisan!"

The brunet called out to her, "What, he gets a hug and I don't? That seems a bit unfair, Hayako."

"Shunsui, I'm afraid what you might do if I hug you," she answered, helping him up.

"Jūshirō gets hugs from you all the time," Shunsui pouted.

The white-haired man blushed, "Shunsui… uh."

The girl chuckled, "Jūshirō your cheeks are nearly as pink as Shunsui's kimono," this caused him to blush even more.

"Hayako," Shunsui opened his arms up and made a puppy face.

She sighed and pulled the six foot three man to her level (Which was five feet) and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. His lips curled up into a small smile and he had goo-goo eyes.

She laughed, "Happy now?"

She looked to her left where her grandfather praised her, "You definitely have a skill in the arts of combat, Hayako. Being able to keep up with two highly experienced captains is quite an accomplishment."

She bowed, "Thank you very much Ojisan."

Hayako looked to her right where her lieutenant had just appeared from. He walked up to her to her and bowed his head to her, Shunsui, Jūshirō, and the Head-Captain. Hayako patted him on the back which looked quite strange since he was about two inches shorter than Shunsui.

"Lieutenant Ōtoribashi, what's up?" she asked casually.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget that you have a demonstration at the Shino Academy, Captain?"

Her hazel eyes widened, "Oh shit!" her grandfather grunted and she coughed, "Oh Shitake mushrooms I mean."

Shunsui smirked as Hayako bowed to the Head-Captain, "Goodbye Ojisan," she waved to Jūshirō and Shunsui, "Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake."

Wasting no time, she and her lieutenant Shunpoed to the squad barracks. She quickly took a shower and climbed into a clean Shihakushō. Pulling her haori over her shoulders and straightening it, Hayako headed to her bedside table where she quickly brushed her shoulder-length hair. It was a pale Pistachio-green color with a few mint highlights. Let's say that it was an abnormal shade for a natural hair color.

"Captain, are you ready?" her lieutenant asked from outside the door.

"I would say come in," she said while opening the door, "But I don't think you would fit."

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" he questioned her.

Hayako laughed, "I swear you're like my mother," her smile softened, "But yes, I have brushed my teeth. You want to check?" she breathed in his face.

"Ah… minty fresh," he joked.

She chuckled but it stopped immediately when she spotted some of her subordinates. They were leaning against the wall and relaxing while carrying brooms.

"Yo!" she walked up to them, "I thought I told you to clean this area."

They instantly stood up, "Yes Ma'am."

She carried on icy-calm, "I'm coming back here in four hours. When I get back here, I want this floor so clean people can eat off it," she said forcefully, "Am I clear?"

They nodded and she swore their heads would have gone flying off if they bobbed them any faster. Their eyes were wide with fear of their captain even though she would never hurt her own subordinates, but she still smiled then walked on. It was good being a captain.

When they reached the academy, the majority of the students had gathered around to see her and her lieutenant. There was whispering, pushing, some people smiling, and others eyed her cautiously.

Hayako walked slightly ahead of her lieutenant; both of their faces hiding everything. Hayako's haori danced in the wind. The breeze made the chain attached to her Nodachi's hilt ring gently. The students backed away slightly at the sound and Hayako couldn't suppress her smirk. Of course they would be scared; that rattling was the only warning someone had before she killed them.

She entered the building and met with the Sensei of the advanced class. He led them to the outside training field where a group of students stood. Her perceptive eyes ran over them and she whispered something to her lieutenant. He nodded and stood back and started walking around the class. Hayako observed carefully; noticing the ones who fidgeted with nervousness while others stood their ground. She was especially interested in one who glared back at the lieutenant.

Hayako nodded to her lieutenant, who returned to her side. She winked at him and he grinned; it seemed that this class was full of warrior material.

The Sensei called out at the top of his lungs like a drill sergeant, "All right! Most of you have heard about a captain from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads visiting us!" they nodded and he continued, "Well those of you who love to fight are in luck because Captain Kenpachi Yamamoto of the Eleventh Division demonstrating for you today."

The students bowed and their Sensei stepped back while Hayako stepped forward. She unsheathed her zanpakuto and held it in her hand. Everyone watched the sharp blade gleaming in the sunlight.

They looked up at Hayako when she spoke, "Can someone tell me what Zanjutsu is?"

A girl raised her hand and Hayako signaled for her to speak.

"Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami," she hesitated before adding, "This is usually what a Kenpachi specializes in."

The captain nodded, "Very good. Now someone give me at least four techniques of Zanjutsu."

The glaring boy answered this one, "Ryōdan, Senmaioroshi, Hōzuri, and Suikawari."

Hayako grinned at him; looks like he knew his stuff. She looked at the three dummies and a tall boulder her lieutenant had brought out for her. She wandered briefly over how he had managed to get the huge rock into position, but ignored it. She thanked him and took her position.

"Ryōdan," her lieutenant said as Hayako took her zanpakuto in both hands.

She held it vertically and swung downwards, creating a wave of her reiastu thrust toward the dummy. The metallic gold and green of her spiritual pressure cleaved the dummy in half, and a large section of the ground behind it.

Next she performed Senmaioroshi. She moved her blade quickly, but slow enough for the class to see her movements. The dummy stood still for a moment before falling to the ground in tatters and pieces.

She did a two-handed overhead slash and cut the huge boulder. It cut it in two at the top; showing the Suikawari technique. Hayako also performed Hōzuri by grazing only a bit off the last dummy when it looked like she would take a full swing. Afterwards, she threw her zanpakuto into the ground where it stood upright.

The students looked interested and Hayako was about to ask a volunteer when the Sensei said, "Captain Yamamoto, I hear you have mastered all the arts; Hohō, Zanjutsu, Kidō, and Hakuda."

She nodded, "Part of it being that I am the Eighth Kenpachi and I feel that I should excel in not only my sword. And my grandfather is always nagging me to work hard," she groaned, causing the class to laugh.

The Sensei carried on, "Would you mind showing them Senka?"

She hesitated before asking, "It is move that I took years to master. Why would you want to show your students such a devastating move anyway?"

He answered without wavering a bit, "I believe it is a useful technique because it involves both Hohō and Zanjutsu."

She finally conceded, "Fine," turning back to the class, "You can try watching but even to the trained eye, seeing someone perform Senka is next to impossible."

Her lieutenant handed her another dummy and she grinned. She quickly grabbed her zanpakuto and disappeared. A second later, she reappeared with her zanpakuto sheathed. Hayako walked up to the dummy and ripped it off its post.

"The practitioner moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal their Saketsu –or the Chain Binding –and Hakusui –or otherwise known as the Soul Sleep –in two rapid attacks. The movement is so fast, an opponent may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are," she pointed to the two holes in the dummy.

Everyone gaped at it, and Hayako bowed, "Your class should be over soon," she turned to the Sensei, "Thank you for inviting me, Sensei."

He bowed, "Thank you for demonstrating, Captain Yamamoto."

The class bowed to her, and Hayako and her lieutenant left. They demonstrated to the Hakuda classes before leaving the Academy altogether. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Tired?" he asked confusedly.

She shook her head, "I usually have to hold back with most fights, but that was seriously boring."

He chuckled and gracefully moved on. Hayako was just outside her room when she remembered about those slackers. She relieved her lieutenant for the day and headed toward them on the rooftops. She watched them as they were napping and snickered. She leapt off the building and used the surrounding walls to soften her fall.

When she landed lightly on her feet, Hayako shouted, "Hadō number seventy-three Sōren Sōkatsui!"

They jumped away just in time to avoid the two blasts of blue spiritual energy. It destroyed the entire section of the wall and blew a hole in her office wall. Luckily she never used it much so it wasn't much of a deal.

The captain chuckled at their priceless face expressions.

She made an exasperated sigh, "Why did you move?"

"Captain!" the one girl said, "You could have killed us!"

"But I didn't," Hayako smirked.

"What would you have done if we didn't move?" she exclaimed.

Hayako shrugged, "I would have killed you I guess. You obviously don't know the definition or sense of duty so what's the point of keeping you alive if you're gonna get in my way."

The girl gaped then snapped, "You coldhearted bitch!"

Hayako glanced at her from the corner of her eye, and frowned, "I was going to leave you with only cleaning up this area but," she grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto, "Maybe I should give you a true punishment."

Before the girl could run, Hayako grabbed her long hair and brought her blade down on her. The air was filled with a high-pitched scream, and Hayako raised her eyebrow at the man who made it. The girl ran off crying with barely any hair left five minutes. Hayako knew she thought she was going to die, but she was equally upset about her black hair. The Kenpachi studied the long strands in her hand then dropped it on the floor.

"You wanted a coldhearted bitch!" she yelled after her subordinate, "I gave you one, Tori!"

She looked at the two men who were gaping, "You dimwits are going to clean up this area and patch up the walls within the next five hours, alright?"

They groaned and she asked, "Excuse me?"

Their mouths clamped shut and they went to clean up. Hayako sheathed her zanpakuto and stomped off to her room. She was never harsh with her squad, and she always gave them a warning before actually punishing them. And they couldn't complain about it, because even though her punishment was rash and unexpected, she treated them well. Her shoulder nicked the corner of the wall as she turned. It chose the wrong day to get in her way. Hayako growled and sent her reiastu fly up it and sent it crashing to the ground.

She heard a whistle from in front of her, "Someone is _pissed_."

Hayako stomped past him, and threw off her haori. She hung it up and flopped on the bed; face in the pillow. She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer. He lay down on the bed next to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, leaning back.

She lifted her face and gave him a long, hard look before throwing her head back into the pillow. A long and frustrated groan escaped her lips, and she heard her best friend chuckle.

"I felt your reiastu a few minutes ago," he said, "And a lot of dust where your office is… or was."

Hayako turned on her side, looking at him. He met her gaze with his sleepy-looking brown eyes. His lips were curved in that comical smirk he always wore; showing his top row of teeth. His body was so close to hers, and she felt her cheeks warming up. She twirled her finger around his long, blonde hair, tugging on it. He leaned in closer, and she head-butted him in his gorgeous face.

He went flying back and yelled, "What was that for?!"

She got up and sat on her heels, "I'm not blind Shinji. I saw your hand creeping closer to my butt ever since you sat on the bed."

He started to smirk again and sat on the side of the bed. Hayako fixed his lieutenant badge and began fingering his hair. She loved playing with it. When she had first met Shinji when they were children, she would braid it and put it up in buns, etc.

"What are you doing?" he asked though he knew the answer.

There was a moment's silence before she sighed and asked, "Am I a good captain Shinji?"

He gripped her hand tightly and spun around so he was facing her. Hayako tried moving her hand away, but his hold was very firm. Impressive.

"You idiot," his eyes were so serious, "Is that why you've been so quiet; you're doubting yourself?"

She looked down only to have him pull it up again by the chin. Hayako nodded quietly. Why did this always happen? She was so laid-back and casual with everyone, but when it came to the closest person to her, she was always on edge. Why did she chase him away when she all she wanted was him to be close to her? Damn Ojisan had rubbed too much on her.

"You made Squad Eleven brilliant," he said, "Because of you they are one of the strongest squads in the Gotei Thirteen. You're only half a century and yet you're a captain as well a _Kenpachi_," he rolled his eyes, "Sure you have a… unique way of running your division, but I'm sure there's been worse. Actually no, there hasn't."

She nodded since it was the only thing she could do at the moment. Shinji was never somber unless he was either angry or serious about something. His confidence in her made her feel better, and Hayako's frown melted away into a devilish grin again.

She wrapped her arms around Shinji and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Shinji."

He chuckled then moved his hands around her as well. Hayako fiddled with his blonde hair again, watching the golden strands slip away from her long fingers.

"If you like long hair so much then why don't you grow your own hair out?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

She yawned, "I have no idea. Maybe it's the fact that I have a weird color hair that everyone stares at."

His perverted side –as she liked putting it –obviously took over him because he said, "Nah that's just you since you're hot."

"Okay Blondie," she laughed while sitting up again, "Your hair is knotted."

He glanced to the left and muttered, "That's because a certain someone was messing around with it."

She shook her head, "Sure just blame it on me," she tapped his head.

Shinji laughed, glaring at the brush and then his tangled hair. Why did they have to go through this _every single day_? Hayako showed her zanpakuto underneath her haori warningly.

"I will cut your hair," she said calmly.

His eyes widened and he went diving for her brush; his eyes watching the wall just in case.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this and hugs to all those who review ;) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll try post the next chapter soon since I have nothing better to do with my life right now :D I don't mind criticism but please don't be too harsh *puppy eyes* I think that's all for now and I hope to hear from you all soon :3**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey so here's the second chapter that I stared working on straight after the first :) I hope you enjoy it and I should tell you that this is pretty much where the actual story starts. Chapter 1 was just so you could get a feel for Hayako and all ;) Hopefully my master plan is working, but if not: BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD! Okay, I should stop rambling on so you can read Chapter 2 of *dramatic pause* Forever is a Long Time! *gasp* *surprise, shock, horror***

**Chapter 2**

It was dark outside and near eleven. Hayako was still in her haori and Shihakushō, staring at the sky. She was sitting on the rooftop of her bedroom next to Shinji. He looked really bored (as usual) and his mouth was a small frown as he thought about whatever morons thought of. She cringed at the few ideas she had in mind.

Hayako stared at him for a minute before looking back at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly in all different colors; from the richest green to the dullest yellow. She was particularly interested in the blue ones.

Shinji finally chilled and lay back. Hayako crawled up to him and snuggled into his warm body. His hair tickled her face, but she didn't really bother to move it. It always got in her face when they lay close to one another, and it was one of the things she grew used to. She looked at him when his hand started trailing up and down her back. Her mind was focused on his long fingers pushing into her tense muscles. They traveled up to her neck then slowly down to her tailbone, where he lingered for a bit before starting the process all over again. She half-closed her eyes in enjoyment.

There was a sudden banging sound and a voice, "A giant group of Hollows have entered the Seireitei. All captains and lieutenants must report to the Head-Captain immediately. I repeat; all captains and lieutenants must report to the Head-Captain immediately."

Both shinigami sat up and stared at each other in shock for moment before they jumped off the roof. Hayako spotted her lieutenant rushing toward her. Other squad members ran out as well.

"All of you prepare yourselves!" Hayako yelled over them, "If the Hollows come here you need to destroy them quickly before others are attracted! I want you to gather into your groups that I assigned you to."

"Yes Ma'am," they all said in unison.

She began walking with her lieutenant and Shinji at a rapid pace. Hayako felt a reiastu and unsheathed her zanpakuto. The two other shinigami must have felt it too because their eyes searched the area in alarm. Her eyes widened when she saw a fast moving figure lunging toward them. She flicked her sword, sending a ray of spiritual pressure to push it back. It lunged at her again and her sword blocked its sharp claws. They both jumped back and Hayako Shunpoed behind it and sliced it in half. Not a second after her blade had cut it, another Hollow swatted her. This one was _a lot_ stronger.

It didn't wait and pressured her into defense. Her sword moved quickly to dodge its powerful hits. This was impossible for a Hollow to be this strong. She gritted her teeth and pushed it back into the wall. Hayako unsheathed her dagger that she kept for safekeeping and stabbed the Hollow behind her. She got on her hands and kicked both Hollows in the face hard a couple of times. While they were dazed, she slashed one while blasting the other into smithereens with her Kidō.

When she turned around, Hayako saw Shinji and her lieutenant finish off their foes. They turned to her when she approached them. Hayako was just about to say something when she was barreled over by something growling. On top of her was some dog-like Hollow. She covered her face with her arm, flinching when the creature bit down on it. She felt its teeth meet her bone. Enraged, Hayako growled and kicked it off. It tried tackling her again but she used her zanpakuto to catch its face and stopped it.

As they wrestled for the advantage, Hayako shouted to her lieutenant, "Rose I need you and Shinji to go to the Head-Captain and tell him that we have Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde!"

The blonde-haired man exclaimed, "I refuse to leave you with these Hollows!"

"You idiot just do what I s-" she was broken off as her blade slipped against the Hollow's jaws.  
Its jaws clamped down on her shoulder, chomping down hard enough to make her shriek.

Shinji was about to unsheathe Sakanade when Hayako yelled roughly, "Stay where you are!"

Both lieutenants were frozen in shock and wanted to help, but listened to the order.

"Rōjūrō," Hayako breathed before glaring at him, "Go _now_."

He nodded, and he and Shinji Shunpoed away. The Kenpachi held up her hand to the Hollow's chest.

"Hadō number thirty-one; Shakkahō," she said through gritted teeth.

The heat of her Kidō forced the Hollow off, and she moved away as the massive ball of red flames went hurtling into it, creating an explosion. Not bothering to check if it was destroyed or not, Hayako cut the Hollow down out of anger. The damn thing ruined her haori and now she would get in crap with Ojisan!

She jumped up on the roof of a tall building. She saw an insane amount of Hollows; most being Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas. There was no way they could defeat them all.

Hayako Shunpoed to the Captain's meeting room where she walked in with a scowl on her face.  
Everyone looked stunned. Even Shunsui lifted his hat to get a better look. She figured that they were either were stunned by her wound and the fact she was still standing, or that she usually was smirking or grinning.

Retsu asked, "Captain Yamamoto, are you hurt?"

Hayako shook her head as she stormed to her spot, "No but I'm seriously pissed."

Rōjūrō glanced worriedly at her shoulder; which was lathered in blood. Teeth marks punctured her forearm and shoulder as well as the lower part of her neck. The captains stared in dismay; if the Hollows could do this to the _Kenpachi_ then just how strong were they?

"Hayako, since you have already battled these Hollows," Ojisan said in his gruff voice, "Tell us how they are like."

She gestured to her body, "They obviously don't like my haori," she smirked, "But they're a nice challenge if you want one."

The captains seemed relieved that she still had her brutal sense of humor despite her mood. They knew the Hollows would pay dearly for ruining something the Kenpachi loved.

After the Head-Captain gave the orders and told Hayako that the Eleventh Division must join all the separate divisions for support, she was the first to leave. The captains and lieutenants saw her zanpakuto's spirit manifest next to her.

He had long white hair and sky-blue eyes. He wore only long, black pants and had a muscular body with black dragon tattoos coiling around his arms. Wings sprouted out of his back and were each ten feet in length. They had white, blue, and turquoise colored feathers. His face was serene, and carried a Nodachi just like Hayako's.

"You called for me," his voice was as cool as the winter breeze.

Hayako smiled, "I need to discuss something with you."

He looked at her quizzically then nodded. His wielder continued, "Remember that seal you taught me when I was twenty?"

"It was only forty-three years ago," he grinned, "Are you worried about the Hollows?"

She nodded, "They are _very_ strong."

He praised her, "Well done for not worrying your comrades," she bowed her head and he carried on, "You remember the words to my sealing power right?"

"I never allowed myself to forget such an important phrase," she concluded.

The zanpakuto walked outside with his master, "I can only seal away a certain perimeter so you will have to gather them around."

Hayako smiled sadly at what it meant, "The only way I can do that is if I seal away myself as well," he nodded and she sighed, "Let's do it then. Protecting the Soul Society is our duty."

The zanpakuto bowed, kneeling on one knee, "I will follow you wherever you take me, dear child," and with that, he resumed back to his zanpakuto state.

Hayako looked behind her and found the captains hurrying out with their lieutenants. Jūshirō and Shunsui rushed off. Retsu studied the current Kenpachi and smiled before going to her division. Hayako Shunpoed to the Eleventh Division with Rose. The squad members all surrounded them.

"All seated officers come to the front!" Hayako called out.

About twenty-five shinigami stepped forward, Hayako and Rose checked if they were in the correct groups they had divided the squad in to for times like these. They gave each officer from third-seat to fourteenth-seat a team that was ordered to support a certain squad.

"What about this area Ma'am?" one of the shinigami asked.

Hayako shrugged, "All the Hollows are near the center of the Seireitei near Sōkyoku Hill. If the Hollows start gathering here, I'll kick my Ojisan's butt for everyone; how does that sound?"

They smirked and moved out. Rōjūrō and Hayako headed toward Sōkyoku Hill. From there, they could see all the Hollows that littered the Seireitei and the parts of the Rukongai that surrounded it.

"How did so many Gillian appear?" Rose murmured.

Hayako unsheathed her zanpakuto and held it up above her head. The wind picked up and her zanpakuto started to howl. Her reiastu wrapped around it in wild spirals.

"Howl and spread your wings whilst blowing away all who defy," she swung her blade and yelled, "Now take to the sky Kyōfū!"

The zanpakuto broke apart into tiny shards and began creating a vortex. The rapid-moving tornado was attached to the tip of the zanpakuto. Hayako controlled it skillfully, tearing apart the Hollows that were unfortunate enough to be spotted by her. She quickly reformed the sword and cut an approaching Hollow down before resuming back to her Shikai. Rōjūrō also released his zanpakuto.

For hours upon hours, they attacked as many Hollows they could. Hayako spotted Lieutenant Hikifune staring at her captain's dead body. She gripped her zanpakuto and destroyed the Hollows that had ambushed him. Hayako Shunpoed over, and Shinji also appeared next to the grieving lieutenant.

Hayako stared at the Squad Twelve Captain with a look of pure devastation on it. He was such a good fighter so how could this happen? Shinji was trying to calm down the mournful Kirio.

"Lieutenant Hikifune," Hayako gave her a square look, "Your captain wouldn't want you to die right after him so focus," Shinji looked at her surprisingly; her voice sounded choked.

Hayako turned away and said, "All captains are bound to die eventually even if they are the strongest force of the shinigami. It is inevitable," she sighed, and looked at the sky, "This has gone on for far too long now."

Shinji walked up to her, "You're hiding something."

She grinned at his laidback voice. Rōjūrō appeared beside her with a worried expression.

"The Seireitei is slowly getting overwhelmed," he said.

She nodded and said seriously, "Rose I want you to tell all the captains and lieutenants to not allow their squad to go anywhere near Sōkyoku Hill."

He slowly nodded then asked, "Why?"

She stared at her zanpakuto for a moment and said, "Don't you dare follow me," she looked pointedly at Shinji.

"Fine," he muttered.

She passed him a list, "These are all the things I wanted to do in the World of the Living. Shunsui has told me how beautiful it is there and all the types of fun things there. Please finish the list for me."

Shinji's jaw hit the floor and Rose nearly dropped his sword as they listened to her farewell. Hayako Shunpoed away, releasing half of her reiastu to attract the Hollows. Her feet took her to the hill where she cut down a Hollow. The Hollows had surrounded her, and Hayako was shocked that were at least fifty Vasto Lorde and a hundred Gillian. How they got into the Soul Society in the first place was beyond her, but now she had to do something about it.

"Sixty-three years of living," she said, "Its long enough I guess."

She raised her zanpakuto and held it in both hands; one on the hilt and the other on the blade. Scarlet blood dripped down from her shoulder after she accidently reopened the massive scab from an earlier battle.

Before she had any second thoughts, Hayako whispered, "Towa no Nemuri."

Kyōfū began to glow a bright blue. The blue light quickly wrapped around the Hollows and Hayako, creating a massive wind. As it whipped her short hair around wildly, Hayako looked back on her life. She thought about her two sparring partners and friends; the flirty Shunsui and the modest Jūshirō.

Ojisan Yamamoto would not be happy with this, but Hayako still grinned at the thought of him scolding her in front of the captains. That did happen a lot. She also hoped Rose would take her place as captain; he was so chilled but strong as well. It was strange that she, someone who was years younger than him, was his captain in the first place. She finally thought of Shinji.

Hayako felt the wind pick up a lot more, swirling and shrieking around them.

She felt bad about leaving him like this, but she had been raised by the freaking Head-Captain and was taught that duty came first. It was kind of sad that she was never able to be as casual as Shinji always was; but it never had fit her very well.

Kyōfū appeared next to her and a tendon wrapped around him as well. A small black hole started expanding in the center of the zanpakuto. Hayako closed her eyes as it swallowed her, Kyōfū, and the Hollows. Everything went silent…

* * *

**So there you have it! Once again, I'll be working on the next chapter since I love you guys so much :) Where's the love? Hugs for everyone who gives me a review even if you yell at me about being a _really_ immature person :D **In case you want to know what my story picture is, it is the Native American Wind Symbol and also how Hayako's guard/tsuba looks like on her zanpakuto.

**I'm also going to work on Shinji's speech since I kind of noticed he doesn't speak like that so... if you have any advice please tell me cause I'm open for ideas :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so here's the third chapter! It's very, very short I know but I'll try make the next one long :) I know the past two chapters have _seriously_ dramatic and all so I decided to lighten the mood a bit ;) From now on, I'll try and have Shinji's perspective every few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach unfortunately. I only own Hayako so please don't sue.**

**Chapter 3**

The Head-Captain was in a foul mood today. Shinji was glad he was standing behind his captain; it meant he could him as a human shield. The old grouch had been even grouchier ever since Hayako sealed herself away.

Hayako.

Yeah, Shinji was going to give her special thanks for leaving without saying anything. Stupid woman had to go and seal herself away. Did she know what it had done to everyone? Rose was depressed and had been transferred into Squad Three after the new Kenpachi had been placed in the Eleventh.

Jūshirō and Shunsui tried to keep the mood light, but their eyes always showed sadness when her name came up in a conversation. Not to mention Retsu Unohana, Hayako's Sensei. Shinji didn't even dare look the former Kenpachi in fear of her going all savage on his ass. Not that he would mind; she wasn't bad-looking for someone nearly as old as Grouchy.

"Let us begin the Captain's Meeting," the Old Man grumbled.

Shinji stood there bored stiff as the stupid old fart announced things they already knew. He just never _shut up_. On and on about casualties in separate squads; shouldn't they be tending to them instead of standing here for no apparent reason. And not to mention the fact that Squad One was scary. Even the pretty girls had these beady eyes and no sense of fun whatsoever. Always work and duty before play. It was like they were robots that listened to a command and would stop at nothing until it was fulfilled. It was just messed up and strange.

※ ※ ※

"That is the conclusion of the Captain's Meeting," Head-Captain Yamamoto concluded an hour later.

Shinji had to suppress a sigh of relief. He followed his captain with a casual saunter and his usual perverted glances at the woman made them glare back.

"Hirako," his captain warned.

Freaking prude didn't have any sense of fun either. Was it wrong for a man to check out a woman that was _obviously_ the hottest thing that ever walked the Seireitei? No, it wasn't… at least not in his books.

Shinji sighed, "Man I'm pooped."

He felt his captain stare before he said, "That's only because you go to bed late and get up early every morning."

Sheesh this guy had an answer for everything. Why did the know-it-all have to choose him out of all the squad members that were capable of lieutenant? He didn't like Shinji; that much he was positive of. There wasn't a day where his captain could just chill and allow the stick up his ass fall out. He seemed even more uptight ever since Hayako left over seventy years ago. Secretly Shinji figured that his captain had the hots for her, and Shinji didn't know if he felt proud of his captain or peeved that he liked _Shinji's _best friend.

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts when they entered the office. They both went to their separate desks, and Shinji couldn't have been happier. His captain started on some reports while his lieutenant pulled out a magazine. It was one of the things Hayako had written on her list and he wondered why she was so interested in manga. It was strange for her to read comedy or family genres. Hayako always read horror or mystery books that were nearly a thick as Captain Kyoraku.

Shinji flipped through the pages, his eyes intently moving from picture to picture. He suddenly started chuckling at it and resumed to his silent state. His mouth widened into a smirk then a frown. His eyebrows furrowed then rose up in shock.

"Shinji," his captain's voice brought him back to the office.

The lieutenant yelped and fell out of his seat. He quickly stood up and rubbed his aching butt.

"Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork?" his captain prompted.

"Thanks, my butt is perfectly fine Caps," Shinji sat down and hauled out a massive stack of papers.

"Hirako I thought I told you to finish those reports _last week_!" his captain exclaimed.

Shinji shrugged with his hands raised up, "I was busy," the look of his captain's face made him explain, "I went to the Rukongai for a mission… and there could be the chance that I had a few drinks with Shunsui when I was comin' back."

"I want those finished by tomorrow," Shinji's captain huffed.

When he was sure the grump wasn't looking, Shinji made a stupid face at him. He sighed and started filling out the paperwork. Why did was everyone so uptight in this place? At least with Hayako around they could mess around; she was the only captain that actually knew how to have a good time. There was obviously Shunsui as well but all he wanted to do was get plastered so he could skip the next of work with the excuse of a headache (which was partially true since he had one mean hangover). Shinji couldn't wait until he was captain. Squad Five would learn the definition of relaxing when necessary.

He carried on with the papers, skimming over the descriptions of each student that was applying for the Fifth Division. Shinji lifted his pencil and scribbled down something on the paper then placed it to the side, creating a new pile. Two down, only three hundred and forty-seven more to go. He was in for one heck of an afternoon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far because I think it's horrible so far :( Oh well, I'll just have to learn from my mistakes, and I'm really sorry if Shinji is OOC right now. But I'm working really hard and trying to get his speech right ;) Once again, I hugs to all who review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey! I just wanted to warn you that Chapter 4 and 5 are both actually quite short, but I'm planning to make the chapters after that longer. Thanks to all those who have been reading so far ;) A special thanks to **PetraA5144518****** for adding my story onto their favorite's list; it gave me that boost that I needed. And because of that boost, I've **already written both Chapter 4 _and _5! 

**Chapter 4**

The sky was dotted with millions of stars. The white, pink, and blue pinpricks were sprinkled across the black. In some sections, the sky turned into a vivid pink, in others it had a green cloud. Rocks floated around randomly; some had meadows and lakes while others had desert. Every once and a while, two of these land formations would connect, creating a loud crumbling sound.

A black figure ran through the trees of a forest biome. It had a white mask that showed its beady red eyes. The claws on its hands were at least three feet long. Its roar was louder than the colliding rocks as a blade went slashing through it.

Hayako sheathed her zanpakuto as the Hollow disintegrated. Damn thing gave her a run for her money. Luckily it was only a low-level Vasto Lorde and not something stronger. She had hunted the strongest ones down a long time ago, and now it was just the Gillian and weaklings.

Kyōfū walked up next to her, "Did you get it?"

She nodded, "How many of these things are there? We've been destroying at least ten a day and they're still so many."

The zanpakuto agreed, "Yes it has been quite a while since we were sealed away."

"More like two hundred years!" she snapped then bowed her head, "I'm sorry Kyōfū, this is just very frustrating."

He gave her an understanding smile. Hayako was so grateful that this dimension allowed him to walk around in his spirit form all the time. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she didn't have someone to talk to and help her with the Hollows.

"Do you know what day it is?" Kyōfū broke the silence.

She smiled, "Ojisan's birthday; how could I forget?"

"How shall we celebrate it this year?" he asked, "We could explore more of the terrain, or practice your Bankai."

Hayako laughed at how enthusiastic her zanpakuto sounded. He was so proud of his Bankai, and she couldn't blame him since it _was_ cool. She remembered how excited he was when she asked him that she wanted to obtain it. Too bad she hadn't known she had to actually fight it in order to conquer the zanpakuto completely.

"Do you remember the reason why I was so determined to get Bankai?" she asked suddenly, staring into space (no pun intended).

Kyōfū nodded, "Of course I remember child. You wanted to battle Ojisan."

She started laughing again, "And I came home with burn marks and blisters. Not to mention the ends of my hair was singed."

He grinned, "And how you started to frantically pat down my hilt when I caught on fire."

Hayako's smile widened. That was really funny and scary when his hilt-wrapping ignited. It was the whole reason she stopped the battle. Everyone had been quite shocked when she had; Hayako had a tendency to carry on fighting until her opponent was defeated.

"I got my ass handed to me that day," she smirked, "Old Yama-jii didn't hold back."

Kyōfū nodded, "It was just as well you were Kenpachi and were strong enough to cut him a few times."

Hayako sat down on the dirt and leaned against the tree trunk. Kyōfū followed suit, though his wings brushed in Hayako's face. She picked up one of the feathers that had fallen out of his wing. It was about the same length of her arm and was a bright blue color. She stroked the gentle barbs of the feather. She saw Kyōfū out of the corner of her eye as he tossed his sword into a Hollow like a boomerang. He flicked his wrist and a breeze caused it to fly into his hand again.

The shinigami finally said, "I want to go back, Kyōfū. I don't want to spend the rest of my days here," she looked at him, "I want to see the sun again and see Shinji as well as Ojisan and Retsu, Shunsui and Jūshirō."

He patted her head, "Of course, dear child. But I cannot leave my seal open to Hollows."

She tapped her Nodachi, "We'll clear it out then leave. Does that work?"

Kyōfū nodded then added, "But you must know that it will take about half a century to reopen the seal."

Hayako stood up, "Well I'm not going anywhere any time soon," she grinned at him, "How about we make this Ojisan's birthday present?"

The white-haired man got up and bowed, "I agree. It would make a most splendid gift for him."

Hayako unsheathed her zanpakuto, "Well we better get rid of those Hollows then huh?"

She Shunpoed toward the burst of reiastu that had appeared. Hayako jumped down from the tree she was in and attacked the Hollow from above. As he shimmered away into nothingness, another two attacked her from both sides. Deciding to go original, she dodged them last moment so they collided into one another. Quickly slashing them, Hayako went off in search for more Hollows.

Later on, she sat up in a tree while cleaning her zanpakuto. Kyōfū had gone to collect fruit from one of the different terrains. It was only plants and greens which weren't all that bad, but Hayako really missed sinking her teeth into some good old sashimi. She remembered Shunsui telling her about a sort of soup in the World of the Living that was really good, especially when it was cold. Something called Chicken Noodle Soup. It was very self-explanatory and she had always wanted to taste it. It was one of the things she should have written down on her list but she forgot.

"I guess I'll just have to try it out with Shinji," she sheathed her zanpakuto.

Hayako couldn't help but squeal with joy. It was very immature but she was so excited to see everyone again. Shinji was probably a captain by now, and Rose too. She could imagine that Ojisan would be so wrinkled that these trees would look smooth.

She also felt a pit of nervousness. What would she do if they had another Kenpachi? They obviously would; considering the fact that she had been gone for such a long time. What she do then? The Kenpachi would probably challenge her so there would be no confusion in who was more superior.

"Stop being a wuss," she told herself, "It's not like you haven't ever fought another Kenpachi."

She shuddered as the picture of a bloody body lying on the tiled floor of the Eleventh Squad. There was more or less two hundred shinigami watching in awe.

Kyōfū's voice snapped her out of the memory, "Come and get dinner."

She hopped down and thanked him before they sat down and ate. Apples and melons were luckily her favorite fruit, and Hayako wondered if Kyōfū got them just for that reason. It would make sense since his favorite things would be the same as hers so he knew exactly what they both loved.

Hayako studied her zanpakuto's spirit. Most of his features were something to represent his element; wind. But there were a few things that linked his soul to hers. The long hair would stand for Shinji's even though it was scruffier than his. That was probably representing the hair of the Kenpachi before her. His muscles were sculpted just like Ojisan's, and his smile was like Shunsui's.

Kyōfū caught her looking at him and he asked, "Is something wrong, child?"

The nickname 'child' was something Kyōfū had always called her by. It was what Hayako's father always called her but she barely remembered it since he died when she was two.

"Nah, it's nothing," she finished her melon and threw the rind into the bushes nearby.

He shrugged and began eating his apple. Hayako got up and said good night before climbing up the same tree she had been in, and made herself comfortable. Well as comfortable you could get in a tree without any pillows or blankets. Her eyes slowly drifted close and fell asleep.

* * *

**And so now you guys know how that seal/dimension Hayako's inside looks like. Floating rocks in practically space... I know am I original or what? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this I'm probably going to post Chapter 5 up later so keep an eye out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for keeping up with my posting. I know I post my chapters up daily so please bare with me :D Here it is, the fifth chapter! And guess whose POV it is? You guessed it: none other than my favorite anime character Shinji Hirako *fangirl moment* LOL enjoy guys**

**Oh yeah and thank you 3Alaska3 for the review :) I'll try my best in Chapter 6 to explain everything that is confusing ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Shinji dodged a kicked only to be punched in the face when he laughed. He fell on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. He glared at Hiyori, who was wearing her usual scowl that showed that one messed up tooth of hers.

"_I_ will recruit Ichigo!' she growled.

He sighed. They had been arguing about this the whole day. Ichigo Kurosaki was their objective and Hiyori was determined to do it all by herself. What an idiot.

"You could have told me that without kicking my face!" Shinji yelled back.

She shot back, "Maybe it'll make an improvement, Baldie!"

"I'm not bald, moron!" he took a deep breath and said calmly, "Hiyori, you can't do this since you hate humans _and_ shinigami way too much."

Lisa looked up from her magazine, "And also you look way too young to be in high school."

"You say somethin' Lisa?" Hiyori asked in a low, threatening growl.

"Calm down snaggletooth," Shinji got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

His face was pushed to the left by the yellow sandal smacking him. He wandered if that crunch meant if anything was broken. Getting beaten up by this pipsqueak; okay, his dignity was definitely broken.

"She even acts like a little kid," Kensei muttered.

Hiyori lunged at him, but Love pounded her on the head. Mostly everyone winced except for Lisa, who wasn't even interested in the conversation anymore.

"Some things never change," Shinji sighed while rolling his eyes.

Hiyori rubbed her head, "What the hell Love? You can't go pounding your comrades around like that!"

"Whoever said that history repeats itself was right," Shinji walked over to the couch and plopping down on it.

While Love and Hiyori argued, Shinji watched with amusement. Lisa finished her manga and started reading a swimming suit catalogue with interest, tagging pages with her favorite bikinis on. Rose sighed and started tuning his guitar. He turned the tuning peg before brushing his finger against the string then began readjusting again. He looked up and found Mashiro and Hachi watching. Mashiro's eyes were so wide he was sure they would fall out.

"I heard that Chikane retired a few years after we left," he smiled at them, "She was replaced by a young boy about fifty years ago. Yoruichi says his name is Izuru Kira."

It was common for Rose to talk about topics that had something to do with Squad Three since he referred to it as his former family. Hachi nodded, but Mashiro tilted her head.

"Did Neko-chan say anything about Squad Nine having a lieutenant?" she asked.

Rose paused before nodding, "Yes… Shuuhei Hisagi. Yoruichi said that he was rather loyal to Kaname and devastated when he betrayed the Seireitei."

Kensei's head snapped toward the blonde and his companions at the sound of 'Kaname'. He shouted, "Stop talking about the Soul Society! We're not going back so deal with it."

Rōjūrō was used to Kensei being sensitive about Tosen so he just shrugged it off and continued toggling with his guitar. Hachi was just about to start another topic when Mashiro marched up to Kensei with a pointed finger.

"You're such a grump Kensei," she pouted, "And you stink."

Shinji repeated, "He stinks?"

She nodded, and Kensei's eyebrow twitched. As Mashiro carried on about how smelly and grouchy he was, his temper finally exploded. Shinji and Love both held him down so he wouldn't attack Mashiro.

But the green-haired woman carried on, "Ooh, you're so tough Kensei. You think you can hit a girl? Stinky Meanie!"

"Why does this happen every time?" Lisa flipped her page without looking at the group.

Hiyori sat next to and shrugged, for once agreeing with the black-haired woman. When Shinji and Love decided that Kensei wasn't going to rip Mashiro to shreds, they warily released him. Kensei glared at her before going over to the wall and leaning against it with an angry huff.

Hachi stood up and walked up to Mashiro, "Why don't we go and get lunch for the others? It's half past one already."

The girl thought about it for a minute before nodding enthusiastically. Everyone let out a sigh of relief that she had stopped teasing her former captain (Also the fact that they were getting lunch) and had started following Hachigen outside. Shinji and Hiyori were just about to start discussing the topic of Ichigo when they looked at Rose as he spoke.

"Speaking of Yoruichi," he said, "I saw her speaking to a Bount last night at the train station."

"And you only mention this now," Kensei looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hiyori scoffed, "Yeah well I would believe that if the Bounts actually still existed, Rose."

Shinji gave her a criticizing look, "You idiot, as long as a Bount absorbs Human souls they can live for eternity."

The blonde girl crossed her arms and huffed, "Well it doesn't have anything to do with Ichigo so I don't know why we're even talking about this."

Love shook his head, "It has everything to do with Ichigo."

"He is bound to go to the Soul Society if they need help," Rōjūrō agreed.

Shinji sighed and closed his eyes, "Looks like we'll just have to wait for Ichigo to come back."

His eyes shot wide open when Hiyori slapped him with her sandal for what had to be the fifteenth time that day. Not that he could blame her; she had been corrected two times in a row.

"Ichigo is still in the World of the Living right now," she objected.

Only to be contradicted by Lisa, "There's no point in arguing with him, Hiyori. You know how Shinji's like when he's made up his mind."

Make that three.

Shinji explained nonchalantly, "By the time Ichigo returns, he'll have even less time to decide what to do with his Hollow," he eyed Hiyori with a glint of mischief shining in it, "We'll pressure him into joining us by backing him up in a corner with no way out."

As if deciding the matter was adjourned, he pulled his newsboy's cap down to cover his face, and leaned back into the couch. Hiyori slipped her sandal back on and walked off with a smug grin pasted on her face. Messing with Ichigo was going to be fun.

* * *

**Pretty weak ending to the chapter I think, but now you know how far it is in the timeline it is. If you don't then I'll just tell you that Chapter 5 takes place around fifty years after Chapter 4 :) And then Chapter 4 takes place two hundred years after Chapter 2. If you still have any questions about the story just feel free to ask. Hugs to all those who review and love Shinji xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there :D Sorry it took me forever and a day, but I finally wrote the new chapter! I kind of got carried away in my other FanFiction but I'll try get Chapter 7 up soon. Thanks so much for waiting for such a long time ;) I also just wanted to apologize for my grammar in the previous chapters (unacceptable) and I'll read my next chapters over and over again until there are no mistakes :)**

**Chapter 6**

Kariya had turned to ash right behind him. Why did he go through all that trouble? Did Kariya just want to end the continuous cycle of fate, to prevent history from repeating itself over and over again?

Ichigo shook his head, trying to figure everything out. He had wanted power to be able to protect everyone, but power was the exact thing that had corrupted Kariya.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" Jūshirō walked up to the substitute shinigami.

He smiled, "Nah, I was just trying to figure out what Kariya's intentions were."

Jūshirō and the two began discussing the situation in depth, and eventually agreed that they would never know exactly what was going through the Bount's mind. A breeze blew strongly, and Jūshirō looked around, startled.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked, looking around as well.

"I know this reiastu," the white-haired captain murmured, "Could it –no it couldn't be her."

Rukia watched the trees outside before turning to her brother. He was too staring outside, but there was a wary glint in them. The younger shinigami seemed confused, but decided she was just imagining it. Byakuya always had a very perceptive eye so she shouldn't worry much.

Shunsui lay in the sun with his hat over his face. A sudden reiastu tickled his senses, and he sat up abruptly, the piece of grass fell from his lips.

Nanao rushed over, "Captain, is there something wrong?"

A smile slowly crept on his mouth, "No, Lil' Nanao, there's nothing wrong. Everything is good."

"Chōjirō do you feel that?" Captain Yamamoto watched the sky.

Lieutenant Sasakibe joined his captain, "It seems as though she has returned, Captain."

The old man grunted, and Shunpoed toward Sōkyoku Hill.

Jūshirō watched the sky with amazement. The wind started picking up, blowing his hair around violently. The sky fractured slightly, gradually splitting wider and longer. As the crack grew, so did the number of captains and lieutenants.

"Is it Aizen?" Sui-Feng asked warily.

The clearing was silent. The breeze had stopped suddenly, the birds weren't anywhere to be seen, and the air carried an intense atmosphere. The shinigami kept their eyes on the sky, hands on hilts.

A woman's hand burst through the crack, shattering the sky. It gripped the sharp edge and broke off more pieces, slicing her hands. Her reiastu exploded, wild and uncontrolled. All the lieutenants were frozen, and even a few of the captains were finding it hard to move.

The lithe woman stumbled out of the hole, propping herself up against her sword. Hayako gasped slightly, trying to get used to the Reishi in the air. It was a lot less from the seal's, and to top it all, she was finding it hard to suppress her spiritual pressure.

Hayako's hair was no longer at her shoulders, but rather at her feet, swimming in the wind. Her bangs reached her hips, and her Shihakushō was torn and tattered, exposing her midsection and legs. Her haori had been destroyed at the end, as well as the one shoulder from that Hollow from so long ago. Her skin was dirty and bloody, and a feral glimmer shone in her eyes.

Her gaze fell over the stunned expressions of the captains and lieutenants. She forced her reiastu down, looking at each potential threat. When her gaze fell on Ojisan, she nodded.

"Ojisan, you haven't changed a bit," she smiled then turned to Jūshirō, "And it seems as though you have changed your hairstyle once again, Jūshirō."

She quickly blocked the attack from one of the captains. Shoving the small woman back, Hayako gritted her teeth. Glancing over Sui-Feng distastefully, Hayako lowered her sword.

"I see the Gotei Thirteen has also changed a bit," she shot a glare at the Head-Captain, "I'll admit that that wasn't the welcoming I was hoping for."

A tall man with bells and an eyepatch asked, "Not that I care, but who are you?"

Hayako smirked, "Then why did you ask?"

A man wearing the Kuchiki scarf added, "Why do you wear a captain's haori?"

Hayako shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, such bad manners," she grinned viciously and said, "I wouldn't mind teaching you some."

"Answer the questions damnit!" the black-haired woman from earlier on yelled.

Hayako sighed, "No need to get impatient," she eyed the man with bells, "After all, your current Kenpachi is at fault for not recognizing another Kenpachi."

Both grinned brutally at each other. Retsu hid a bloodthirsty smile by looking at her zanpakuto. The other captains looked shocked with an exception for the few who knew Hayako before.

"So you're the Kenpachi that sealed herself away," Zaraki chuckled.

Hayako shrugged, "The one and only," she turned to the Kuchiki, "As for your question, my dear friend, I was the former captain of the Eleventh Division from about three hundred years ago," she bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Ojisan opened his eyes slightly, about to say something when a bunch of Central Forty-Six guards surrounded his granddaughter. She raised her zanpakuto defensively, her face contorted in a scowl.

"Hayako Yamamoto, former captain of Squad Eleven and eighth generation Kenpachi," one guard yelled, "We have come here to arrest you for the practice of forbidden techniques."

"Last time I checked," she growled, "An ability of a zanpakuto was not illegal."

She glared at them before calling to the Head-Captain, "Maybe next time we can catch up, Ojisan," she winked at her friend, "I expect a drink with you Shunsui."

"Hayako Y-" the guard was cut off by her foot slamming into his mouth.

Hayako Shunpoed away from the area, trying to cover as much distance from her and Ojisan. He an incredibly fast flash step and lucky her was still rusty from not using it in forever. She saw out of the corner of her eye the white beard of the Head-Captain, and forced herself to go faster. That noble guy was following her as well, which was just great, just absolutely perfect.

Hayako turned around and yelled, "Bakudō number sixty-three; Sajō Sabaku!"

As the Kidō bounded around the one captain, Hayako pushed herself forward, despite how exhausted she was already.

"This is unfair Ojisan," she chaffed, "I just used a level sixty Bakudō without an incantation, am pushing myself with Shunpo, and I'm not used to the Reishi yet. Can't you go easy on me?"

Just as she expected, the old grump ignored her. This was looking _pretty_ bad. Things could turn ugly quickly, and all Hayako wanted was a freaking hug from her Ojisan. But no, he had to go be dutiful and try to kill her like Central Forty-six ordered. And he could have sent someone else; it wasn't like he was short of captains and lieutenants to do the job.

Hayako summoned Kyōfū, who reluctantly materialized. She felt horrible for asking the tired zanpakuto to fight, but it was better than dying. The angel-like man clashed with Ojisan, but was weakened from opening the seal, and wasn't performing well. Hayako grabbed the hilt of her Nodachi and shoved it into the air, turning it this way and that. It took a while to remember how to, but she eventually opened a Senkaimon into the World of the Living.

"Kyōfū!" the zanpakuto disappeared back into the inner world of Hayako's mind.

Ojisan charged after her, but Hayako jumped into the Senkaimon and closed it. Not waiting for him to open one (though she doubted it), the girl started running like crazy. This place was even worse than the Soul Society! How the hell did humans live with the lack of Reishi?

Concealing all her reiastu, the shinigami sat on the roof of a building. She waited for Ichigo, wanting to know if Ojisan had sent any shinigami to come after her. After hours of sitting around with anxiety gnawing at her, she eventually spotted the Senkaimon. It didn't seem like any shinigami were there, and she couldn't sense any either. But there was a very familiar reiastu nearby, one she couldn't ever forget.

"Shinji," she whispered, looking up and seeing the silhouette of a man watching Ichigo.

Why was he stalking Ichigo? Hayako always thought something was wrong with Shinji and his immature ways, but he never occurred to her as a _creeper_. This was too weird; the whole Soul Society, Shinji, why Ojisan hadn't sent any shinigami. Maybe she should have stayed in the seal, where everything wasn't rushed like it was now. Had her life always been like that, a massive fast-pacing cycle?

Shinji smirked as he watched Ichigo walked with his friends. What a moron. He couldn't even sense his reiastu. But Shinji couldn't deny that Ichigo was powerful, and they needed to train him if they were going to defeat Sosuke. It was going to be fun messing with Ichigo at school.

Once the carrot-top disappeared around the corner, Shinji headed back to the warehouse. He wasn't looking forward to facing Hiyori. Why was she always so violent? Surely a kid like her shouldn't be that hateful and aggressive. There was definitely something wrong with her.

And what was with the wind tonight? His hair was going to be so tangled when he got back, and it was such a pain brushing out. Maybe he should have cut it all off instead of up to his collar.

"I'm back!" Shinji chanted as he entered the warehouse.

"Took you long enough," Hiyori grumbled.

"Hiyori, can't you just smile for once in your boring life?" he sighed.

She kicked him in the groin before jumping onto the couch. God she could sulk sometimes.

Shinji limped up to Rose, Love, and Kensei, "I felt her reiastu."

They all stared at him in astonishment. Love shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what Shinji had just told them. Kensei carried on beating the hell out of the punching bag with a barely noticeable smirk on his face. Of course he would be happy if his old mentor was still alive.

"But I thought she was sealed away," Rose said, though there were traces of excitement in his lazy voice.

"Who's 'she'?" Hiyori asked.

Lisa shrugged, "Those four are always talking about a girl from long ago."

"Kensei refuses to tell me who she is!" Mashiro pouted.

Hachi tried to comfort her, "He won't tell anyone, Mashiro."

Hiyori waved her arms in the air, "Hello! Who is 'she'?"

But Shinji and the others didn't hear her. They carried on recalling the times when their friend was still around in the Seireitei.

"She wouldn't be in the World of the Living," Kensei sighed, hitting the bag so hard it fell off its chain.

Rose nodded sadly before leaning against the wall. Shinji saw how much he missed his old captain. Rōjūrō was always the happy one in the Visored besides Mashiro. It was a bad sign to see him down.

"WHO THE HELL IS 'SHE'?" Hiyori shoved her foot into Shinji's butt, sending him flying into the wall.

He rubbed his nose, "You little-"

"'She' is the word they obviously use to describe me," a husky and sadistic voice came from the entrance.

Everyone turned to the direction of the door and found Hayako standing there. Shinji never recalled seeing her look so dirty even after hunting Hollows or fighting other captains. Blood seemed to be everywhere on her; her hair, in her nails, her face and clothing. She had always looked bloodthirsty, but right now she looked like she had just hopped out of a horror movie.

Rose stood up abruptly, "C-captain Yamamoto."

"Hey Rose," she grinned, "How are you doing?"

"Who are you?" Hiyori unsheathed her zanpakuto.

Hayako's cold eyes met the former lieutenants. She stared at her quietly, and Hiyori shifted slightly. Shinji didn't blame her; Hayako was really intimidating when she chose to be.

"She's so pretty!" Mashiro squealed.

The Kenpachi's gaze grew warmer as it settled on Shinji. She bowed her head to Rose, Kensei, Love, and Shinji.

"I can't believe the last time I saw you all was when you were all lieutenants and third-seats," she smiled, "And now… now you live in the World of the Living. Why is that?"

Shinji said before anyone else could, "You don't need to know the details, Hayako. Why are _you_ here?"

She hesitated before answering, "You don't need to know the details."

Shinji smirked. So she was going to play it like that. Why did she always have to be so fussy?

Hiyori suddenly growled, "I've had enough of this; if you won't tell us who you are then I'll just beat it out of you!"

She lunged forward before anyone could stop her. Hayako looked unimpressed, and a second later, Hiyori was dangling off the edge of Kyōfū. Hayako snatched Hiyori's zanpakuto from her and threw it away. Gripping the blonde's collar, the Kenpachi ripped her zanpakuto from Hiyori's shoulder carelessly.

Bringing Hiyori's pain-filled scowl to her face, Hayako growled viciously, "I do not have time to put up with violent and irresponsible children like you. Next time you point your sword at me, I won't show you any mercy."

Her foot slammed into Hiyori's gut, sending her flying into the wall. Hachi rushed over and began healing Hiyori, but her wounds weren't serious or life-threatening.

"You're calling Hiyori violent?" Shinji joked as Hayako sheathed her zanpakuto.

She ignored him, and instead leaned against the wall. She looked to be having trouble breathing and moving. She obviously wasn't used to the Reishi in the air, but she looked like she had just run five marathons in a row.

"How old are you anyways?" Lisa finally piped up.

Hayako took a deep breath and said, "Three hundred and thirteen years old; two years younger than Shinji."

"Yeah, thanks for telling them," Shinji rolled his eyes.

"My old captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, told me of a Kenpachi sealing herself away, but I always thought it was a story or legend," Lisa carried on.

"Did Shunsui tell this to you when he was drunk?" Hayako asked.

When Lisa nodded in return, Hayako laughed, "No wonder you didn't believe him. But this time he was right."

"I sealed myself away with a bunch of Menos Grande. The reason why I stayed in there for so long is because I needed to clear the dimension away of the Hollows," she explained, "That took about two centuries since the bastards started hiding from me and evolving. Along with that, I had to wait an extra fifty to wait for my zanpakuto to reopen the seal."

"We missed you dearly Hayaka-taicho!" Rose exclaimed dramatically.

Hayako scoffed, and her tired eyes showed nothing but grief.

Shinji sighed, "The Seireitei didn't miss you much, I'm guessing."

She nodded stiffly, "Central Forty-Six issued a warrant for my arrest. I am being charged with the use of forbidden techniques," her eyes closed and they sat in silence until she said, "I thought Ojisan would have wanted to see me, but I was wrong. The Gotei Thirteen has changed so much."

Kensei fixed his punching bag and kicked it hard while cursing the Soul Society. Everyone sat there watching the former captain. She looked defeated, as if she didn't know what to do next. Shinji didn't like seeing her like that. Hayako always had had a plan, and she wouldn't be fazed if it failed.

_"Chill Shinji, there's always twenty-five more letters in the alphabet if Plan A doesn't work!"_

He smirked at the memory of her saying that when they had first met. They had been trying to steal the pie Hayako's maid had just baked. Even after getting countless hidings from the Head-Captain, Hayako and he still tried getting the pie. They did eventually, but not before Hayako had knocked the maid out with the frying pan.

Hiyori's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "You can stay with us if you want."

Everyone was shocked, but Hayako was just flat out bewildered. Her mouth hung open and her eyebrows were raised up.

Shinji chuckled, "Well done Hiyori. It takes a lot to make Hayako gape. Where's a camera when you need one?"

Hayako grinned and snickered, "Thanks Hiyori."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know these chapters are really short so I might make them longer. Goodbye for now and please remember to review ;) thanks guys**

** xOx ShinjiHirako XoX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooo :)**

**Sorry that I take forever to update, it's just I don't really get much ideas for this FanFiction. And I absolutely refuse to discontinue this, I don't like letting you guys down ;) So enough with the hero speeches. I hope you like my _really_ short and _really _dramatic chapter :D**

**Chapter 7**

Hayako wasn't sure what woke her up first; Mashiro's squealing, or the random banging on the wall. Either way, she was wide awake.

Climbing off the couch she slept on, Hayako wondered into the hallways to look for the toilet. Shinji's friends gave her the couch until they got enough money to buy a bed. Not that she knew where they would put it. There were barely any rooms in this warehouse, despite its size.

Shinji had suggested that Hayako could share a room with someone, but she wasn't too keen. Lisa was always so emotionless and read magazines all day long, Rose had gotten even more dramatic since the last time they had seen each other. Love and Hachi were the quieter of the bunch, Kensei was always yelling, and that weird green-haired girl kept on making so much noise.

And Hayako refused to live in the same room with Hiyori. That woman was worse than a bull in a china shop; always beating up anyone that pissed her off. Her most regular victim was Shinji, and Hayako didn't like anyone who hurt him. He was too precious to her.

Thinking of Shinji gave Hayako a slight shiver of excitement. She was so happy to see him, to be able to reach out and actually touch his face. She was also afraid; afraid of waking up from this wonderful dream.

"I see you are up," Hachi said as Hayako walked past his bedroom.

She bowed, "Yeah, just looking for the bathroom."

His kind smile calmed her down slightly and he pointed to the end of the hallway to a door. Hayako thanked him before walking off to the closed door. The light was on, but Hayako wasn't sure if anyone was inside. Should she just wait, or should she knock?

If there was no one in there, she would look like an absolute moron if she just stood outside. So Hayako decided to knock on the hard wooden door.

But just as her knuckles were about to wrap on the dark wood, they stopped. She could barely hear it, but there was some kind of noise coming from the room. Pushing her ear next to the door, her hand rested in front of her face. There was some kind of humming.

Shinji's humming to be precise. It was something mellow but not boring like that horrible stuff Ojisan used to listen to. This tune was so soothing, making Hayako's tense muscles relax a bit. Her hazel eyes started to close slowly as she smiled softly.

The door opened, sending Hayako flying back and on her butt. Shinji walked out with khaki pants on and a towel wrapped around his neck. His head turned left and right, sending his golden hair dancing along with his movements.

"Who the hell was…" he trailed off as he spotted Hayako rubbing her head on the ground, "What the hell were you doing?"

She frowned at him, "I could ask you the same thing! And put a shirt on for crying out loud!"

"You don't like what you see?" he smirked.

Hayako rolled her eyes, "You wish I did."

"Ow," Shinji teased.

"Just put on a shirt," Hayako snapped.

He shrugged, walking back into the bathroom before walking back out with a T-shirt on. By then, Hayako had managed to stop blushing.

She got up unsteadily, leaning against the wall while she balanced herself. Why did she feel so dizzy all of a sudden? Hayako closed her eyes, but it just made the spinning worse. Shinji came over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're not going to faint on me, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hayako shook her head, groaning, "No… it's just a bit of nausea I think," Forcing herself to her feet, she smiled, "See, it's already gone. I got up too quickly," she willed herself not to keel over at that moment.

Shinji studied her for a while before shrugging. He walked off, and Hayako followed him. She wasn't really sure what to do right then. All her life she had been fighting something or someone, but now… now it was peace and quiet.

And it was driving her insane.

"So," she began, "What so you guys do here for fun?"

Shinji sighed, "How am I supposed to know. We do anything, I guess."

"Anything?" Hayako repeated.

He nodded.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where you actually became an old fart," she muttered, staring to the side.

Shinji whirled around on his heels, "What did you just say?!"

"I mean seriously Shinji," Hayako said flatly, "Even that grimy old wall looks more interesting than you right now."

Before Shinji could shoot anything back at her, Rose came walking into the hallway with a blonde man. Hayako thought she heard Shinji swear under his breath, but when she looked at him; his eyes still had that same bored expression.

"Rose, what is Kisuke doing here?" Shinji asked.

"I heard you had a new friend with you," the blonde –Kisuke no doubt –said cheerfully, "So I decided to drop in and offer you some merchandise."

"We don't want to buy any of your crap, Kisuke," Shinji growled.

Kisuke sulked, "But it's for free."

Hayako halted both men and questioned no one in particular, "Can someone tell me what is going on? Who is this guy?"

Kisuke was kneeling in front of Hayako within a second, holding his hat in one hand and her hand in the other. Shinji looked like he was about to kill him on the spot, Rose just stood there, and Hayako stared down at the strange man.

"I never knew your new member was such a lovely, young woman," Kisuke smiled, "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kisuke Urahara, owner of the Urahara Shōten."

Hayako nodded slowly, "Hayako Yamamoto."

He looked up at her, "Yamamoto?"

She nodded again, "Yes, I am the granddaughter of the Head-Captain."

Kisuke was thrilled by this, "Ah, so you must be a shinigami!"

"She _was_ a shinigami," Hiyori growled as she, too, entered the conversation.

"Hiyori, how are you?" Kisuke ran over to the blonde girl.

She kicked him in the face, "Get away from me Kisuke."

"That's some way of greeting your former captain," Lisa said.

Hayako looked around, wandering where all these people were coming from. Before she could find the source, her mind suddenly caught something Lisa had said.

"'Former captain'?" she asked, "Were you all shinigami at one stage?"

"Of course we were," Hiyori snapped, "Why else would we be associated with your idiotic friend Shinji?!"

Kisuke seemed to calculate something in his mind. He faced Shinji, who looked at him squarely.

"So you haven't told her," Kisuke's voice was suddenly serious.

"She doesn't need to know," Shinji looked away.

Kisuke nodded, "All right then," he turned to Hayako and carried on in his happy voice again, "How about I take your measurements so I can construct a Gigai for you."

Hayako was so confused, "What's a Gigai?"

Hiyori rolled her eyes, "She really has to get with the time."

Shinji hushed her, "She's only been here for _one day_, idiot."

"Whatever," Hiyori crossed her arms.

Hayako wasn't sure what to do. What wasn't Shinji telling her? Had something happened to him and these other former shinigami? And why was Hiyori always so moody; it was depressing. All these questions doubled her confusion. Kisuke ushered her into a room where a little girl stood with a tape-measure in her tiny hands.

"Ururu, could you please take Hayako's measurements?" Kisuke asked.

The girl nodded, skipping over to Hayako. She held the measurer up against her legs, her arms, her neck and head, her shoulders, waist, and torso. Hayako kept on laughing as Ururu accidently tickled her, which just made her have to take the measurements again. When Ururu had finally finished, Hayako was out of breath.

Kisuke bowed to her, "We'll bring the Gigai over tomorrow. Have a nice day, Hayako-chan."

The two left the room, leaving Hayako to catch her breath. Shinji walked inside, giving her a funny look.

"What happened in here?" he questioned.

Hayako shook her head, "Nothing," she paused, "Shinji, what's a Gigai?"

He sighed, "A Gigai is basically a body that a soul climbs into so they can interact in with Humans. If a shinigami is injured or loses his/her powers then he/she will reside inside a Gigai to avoid being hunted by a Hollow," he pointed to himself, "We are all in Gigai, with you as an exception."

Hayako walked up to Shinji and began poking him, "It's so… _real_."

He nodded, "That's kind of the point."

"So basically, a Gigai is an artificial body used for multiple purposes," Hayako summed up the entire explanation.

Shinji glanced to the side, "Sheesh, here I go through the trouble of making this entire speech about Gigai, and you just explain it in one single sentence."

Hayako chuckled before growing quiet.

"Shinji?"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"What aren't you telling me?" she looked at the ground.

"I'm not," Shinji said simply.

She smiled bitterly, "I can tell that you're lying. What did Kisuke mean?"

He remained quiet, and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you hiding it from me?" she asked, "Is it that you don't trust me?"

Shinji walked up to her and hugged her briefly, "You've been gone for so long, Hayako. It's gonna take some time before I can actually accept things again."

Hayako nodded.

"I'm happy you're here," Shinji continued, "It's just…"

"I understand," she said, brushing away his arms, "I'll wait."

Shinji seemed surprised, meeting Hayako's hazel eyes. They were full of a concoction of emotions; hurt, grief, affection, but mostly regret. Shinji looked away from her unguarded eyes. They were so vulnerable, and he felt like he was invading her privacy by watching them.

"I'll wait until you're ready to tell me what you're hiding," he didn't like the way she used the word 'hiding'.

Shinji started, "Hayako-"

But she was already walking away, her super long hair trailing behind. Shinji sighed, wiping her tears off his hand.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**OMG! Weren't expecting that, were you now ;) LOL, don't worry, I'm just messing with you guys. In fact, I'm just excited because I got my new school schedule yesterday and I got all the subjects I wanted so BROFIST!**

**Once again, you'll probably be waiting quite a while for the new chapter (I could make a pretty cheesy joke with my book title right now, but that would just make me even lamer than I am right now :D)**

**Love you guys a bunch, and thanks to all those people who have been reading my story. You're the best, and I really enjoy the feedback I get from you ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Long time no see :) I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update either of my stories; I have been neglecting them a lot lately :( To be honest with you, I have been putting it off most of the time, and I also have school ;) But don't worry because I made a loooooong chapter for this one (probably the longest chapter in the story so far) So enjoy and thank you for being patient.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hayako! Hayako come quickly!"

The girl sprinted over to where she heard Mashiro's scream. It sounded like she was on the third story of the building. Once Hayako reached the main entrance, she stared at the floors that she would have to climb.

Taking a deep breath, she leapt onto the wall and pushed herself toward the second story. Her fingers brushed against the concrete, and she tightened her grip on it. Hayako stared at the second floor of the warehouse. There was an old wooden cabinet that was practically hanging off the edge. She ran up to it and jumped onto its top.

_Creak._

Hayako felt the cupboard sway back and forth. Her feet moved quicker than her mind, leaping off the flat surface of the wardrobe before it plummeted to the ground. She winced at the sight of the broken cupboard. Shinji wasn't going to be happy about that.

Hayako landed on the third floor, staggering forward while trying to breathe. It was strange; she was never this unfit. That type of thing was a walk in the park compared to most things she had done before.

"Wow, Hayako, you got here quickly," Mashiro stated.

The former shinigami stared at her. Mashiro was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, looking up at Hayako with a pout on her lips. Hayako looked around but found no danger at all.

"Mashiro, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kensei suddenly appeared from below.

The green-haired annoyance countered him, "You told me to get Hayako up so I did."

"I think Kensei meant that you had to wake her up, Mashiro," Rose sighed as he too jumped up.

Hayako stared at them. They had climbed up to the third story as well, but weren't out of breath like she was. And this wasn't the first time this happened. Hayako had been to the world of the living many times before, but never did she find it _this_ hard to breathe like this time.

"Hey, why is there a broken cabinet down here?!" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the warehouse.

Everyone on the third floor peeped over to see a red-haired boy observing the splintered wood scattered across the concrete. Kisuke stood behind the boy, looking around the place warily.

"What the hell is with the racket at this time in the morning?" Hiyori's shouted as she kicked Kisuke down, "Some people are trying to sleep doofus!"

"It's nice to see you too, Hiyori," Kisuke brushed himself off.

Hayako called down to him, "Is that the Gigai?"

The blonde nodded, showing the Gigai to everyone. Hayako climbed down, approaching it cautiously. It was weird to look at a replica of herself. Kisuke shoved his creation into her arms so she could try it on. Hayako stared at it, trying to find where she climbed in. There wasn't any zipper or Velcro, nor were there any buttons.

"You'd think she was a newborn baby," Kensei grumbled.

The little red-haired boy snapped, "You're supposed to slide into it moron!"

Hayako shot a glare at him, "Shut it kid."

"What are you going to do?" he taunted, "You can barely Shunpo without nearly fainting from exhaustion. Besides the fact that you're slowly-"

"Jinta, that's enough," Kisuke cut the boy off, "I thought I made it clear that we never discuss anything outside the shop."

Jinta rolled his eyes, "Whatever boss."

"How did you know that?" Hayako asked, her eyes broadening, "How did you know about my Shunpo?"

Kisuke glanced at her then smiled, "You must have misheard Jinta Hayako-chan. We saw you out of breath when we entered."

Hayako studied him before scowling deeply. She really didn't like how Kisuke was acting like she was stupid, and she certainly didn't like the fact that he was hiding something from her. But she'd let it slide this time.

Warily holding the Gigai upright, Hayako pushed her hand onto the left hand. It slipped in easily. She continued to force her way into the Gigai, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that formed where her skin touched the material. Once her entire being was inside the device, Hayako tried moving around in it. A little tight, but she could probably stretch it out during training.

Hayako winced as the tingling sensation began to burn around her shoulder. Damn thing was trying to kill her! She gripped her shoulder, and was just about to pull out of the Gigai when Hachi's hand stopped her.

"The Gigai heals the soul within it," he smiled, "Don't worry if you feel a sting every once and a while."

Hayako remembered Shinji saying the same thing. Where was he anyway? She looked around and found everyone there except for Shinji. Panic built up in her throat, and she found it hard to breathe for a second. Where could he have gone?

"Where's Shinji?" Hayako asked, glad that she kept the fear out of her voice.

Hiyori shrugged, "He's gone off on an assignment…"

Hayako nodded, relieved. Though she also wandered why Hiyori hadn't mentioned where he was or what his assignment was about. But before curiosity could get the better of her, Hayako flinched as her shoulder stung again.

"It should also be adjusting to your body," Kisuke filled her in. "I don't know all the details of someone's body, so the Gigai is designed to copy its user exactly. Every freckle, every scar is imitated on it."

Hayako nodded again, rubbing her shoulder. The pain wasn't all that bad; it just came in jabs from time to time. She was grateful it wasn't a continuous throbbing like a growing-pain or something similar to that. Hayako was dangerous when she had a headache or migraine since it was the one thing she couldn't stand. _Ever_.

She looked up when she realized that everyone was staring at her. The previous events of the morning suddenly slammed back into your agenda.

"Mashiro, what were you thinking earlier on?" Hayako smiled sweetly, "I do hope you have a _very_ good reason for waking me up in such a manner."

Lisa explained plainly, "We're taking you to the mall."

Mall.

"What the hell is a 'mall'?" Hayako exclaimed.

Rose twirled in a circle, "The mall, Hayako, is a wonderful place full of shops and stores. You can do almost anything there; get anything there. It is truly marvelous."

"Women in this day and age mostly go there for clothes and make-up," Kensei added, "It's a pain on my ass when Mashiro keeps nagging me to come with her."

"But I need your opinion Kensei!" the said girl insisted.

He yelled back, "Like you ever take mine into consideration anyway!"

"The point is," Lisa continued, ignoring her fighting comrades, "You need to dress properly. I don't want to see you in that filthy clothing anymore."

Hayako glanced down and realized that she indeed was in her blood-spattered haori as well as her black Shihakushō. The stains from so long ago marred the white material, and long tear marks tore in the threading of both uniform pieces.

"Do you ever wash that thing?" Hiyori stared at it as if she, too, had only noticed the century-old uniform.

"Yes," Hayako answered curtly, turning her head away, "I just never managed to wash out the… disgrace."

"Hayako," Rose started.

She faced them with a wide smile, "So how about you take me to this so-called mall now? I'm dying to see how fun it'll be!"

Fun was _not_ the best word to describe the mall. Hayako stared at the tall buildings where humans occupied every tile cemented on the floor. There were so many stores. Hayako gazed through the large glass windows that decorated each shop. Some had fancy jewelry; others had tiny nic nacs made of metal, brass, or glass.

"What are those?" Hayako pointed at one store that contained these weird rectangular devices that glowed.

"Go drag your finger across its screen," the shopkeeper encouraged.

Hayako was shocked by the hospitality he showed her. No one in the Rukongai would have been that courteous. Hayako gently touched the screen of the glowing thing and dragged to the left. The little boxes inside the box slid along with her movements, causing her to yelp.

"Say cheese!" Hayako turned just in time to be blinded by a bright flash.

As she blinked, Hayako heard Hiyori –accompanied by Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, and Rose –cracking up on the floor. When Hayako was sure that she had suffered no injuries to her eyes, she stood over the cackling maniacs.

"What the hell was that?" she growled dangerously, causing the shopkeeper to back away from the group.

Love wiped away a tear of laughter, "Hiyori, did you get that picture?"

The blonde nodded then yelled, "Hey, we'll buy this camera!"

"Sure thing," the owner rushed over and began to occupy himself with the purchase.

"Camera?" Hayako shook her head, "That's not a camera; that thing is a… it's just evil."

Hiyori shook her head, waving the 'camera' around in the air, "This is a camera all right. You want to see your picture?"

Hayako went over to the brat's side, peeping over her shoulder to see the screen of the piece of machinery. In it was Hayako's shocked and bewildered expression staring straight back at her. The coloring was amazing. If it weren't for the figure standing still, Hayako would have thought she was staring into a mirror.

Hayako took the camera from Hiyori, studying it further as she and the others walked out of the shop. It had multiple buttons, some engraved with small writing while others had little symbols on them. The scope folded in and out every time Hayako took a picture.

"So this is a camera?" she mused, "They've gotten so small," her finger gingerly touched the screen. When nothing happened, Hayako began tapping it impatiently.

Rose chuckled, "It isn't a touchscreen Hayako-sama."

"Touchscreen?" Hayako queried, getting even more confused than she was before.

Mashiro nodded, "That thing that Hiyori told you to touch earlier on was a touchscreen. It's sensitive to touch-"

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Kensei grumbled.

Mashiro stuck her tongue out at him, making Kensei to swear under his breath. Hayako gave the camera back to Hiyori, trying to process all she just learnt. Technology had changed dramatically, that much was obvious. Hayako wasn't sure if she was supposed to be impressed or saddened by her new discovery about the world she had emerged in. The World of the Living had changed so much in the two centuries she had been gone.

"Let's go get you some clothes," Lisa suggested, "People are starting to stare."

Hayako nodded, brushing her hair over her stained haori. Hachi had suggested that if she kept it hidden under her long hair, she wouldn't cause any big commotion. Hayako was slightly offended by the fact that she couldn't go walking through the streets with her battle marks. That was how it always was, so shouldn't it be like that now?

Lisa led the group to a shop that was as big as a house. Inside were mechanical staircases that people just stood on. Hayako looked over the store once and decided to back away. Love caught her arm and dragged her forward away from her only means of escape. When he was sure she wouldn't run away, the big guy let her go.

Hayako stared at the shelves. The building seemed to be split up into two major sections; a blue division, and a pink division. Hayako began to make her way to the blue section when Kensei blocked her way.

"That's the men's clothing," he smirked.

Hayako gulped, turning back to the other part of the store. She cautiously walked up to the different aisles, peeking down each and every one of them. Long dresses and really short skirts hung in most of them, while shoe-laced tops and tight denim pants filled the others. The shoe section was horrendous, crowded with modern sandals, weird enclosed running shoes, and really, _really_ high-heels –or at least that's what Mashiro said that was what they were called.

"Where are the kimonos and yukata?" Hayako eventually sighed irritably. If they really thought this was a joke then they had another thing coming.

Their laughter was beginning to tick her off. For hours they had been teasing and laughing at her because she knew nothing about this modern day and age.

When Hayako only received chuckles for an answer, she hit each of them (Besides Mashiro since she would throw a fit) on the head. That seemed to shut them up, though it didn't stop the vicious glares she got.

"You must have been one hell of a captain," Hiyori grumbled, rubbing her aching head.

Hayako raised an eyebrow and waited silently.

Rose was the first to get the hint –no surprise there, "This is the modern would Hayako-sama. Barely anyone wears the traditional clothing anymore."

Hayako scowled, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered her situation. She hated the clothes her, but she needed to wear something else. Taking a deep breath, Hayako nodded, heading toward the place labeled "Dressing Rooms."

"What are you going to wear?" Mashiro asked.

Hayako shrugged, "Just pass me anything and I'll try it on," her eyes watched them unwaveringly, "But _no_ tank tops or anything that shows my shoulders."

"You're no fun," Mashiro pouted.

Ignoring the comment, Hayako reluctantly walked into the dressing room and locked the door behind her. Her mind could only imagine what monstrosities they would bring to her. These people didn't seem to have an ounce of tradition in them. What happened to good old-fashioned kimono and other _comfortable_ clothing? It just didn't make sense to wear any of… of those _things_ she had seen.

Hayako jolted as something went flying over the door. She caught a soft black-and-white fabric. When she held it out, Hayako was surprised to see that it was a loose hanging shirt. She tried it on and looked at her reflection in the body-length mirror. It seemed nice enough, though it didn't suit her hair at all.

"How is it?" Lisa asked from the other side of the door.

Hayako threw the shirt back to her, "Sorry, but it doesn't fit."

"Right," Lisa yelled, "Bring the rest here!"

Hayako stared at the sudden shower of clothes being thrown at her. When the storm had finally stopped, Hayako was knee-deep in clothes. She sighed. This was more troublesome than she thought it would have been.

Picking up a pair of stiff blue pants, Hayako studied them. Brushing her fingers against the material, she threw it over the door without even trying it on. It was too tight for her to move around freely in, and it seemed really uncomfortable.

The next thing her hands found was a long draping pauper's skirt. She had seen people in the west wearing them one time on a recon mission. It didn't appeal to her much, but Hayako tried it on anyway. It flowed with her movements, and was made of very similar material of a kimono.

"This is nice," she passed the skirt to Lisa, picking up another shirt.

Nope.

Throwing it over the door, Hayako carried on trying on all the different clothing.

Too tight.

Too loose.

Itchy.

Okay… but not her type.

This made her look like a frigging grandma.

That was too girly.

Why was there a pair of boxers in this pile?

See-through!

A lot of buttons and zips.

Boring.

Too… spotty.

Way too heavy.

Ten sizes too big.

This thing was trying to kill her! It… was… so… tight…

As Hayako managed to rip off the dress without tearing it in half, she didn't think she would ever find anything that she actually liked.

"How much longer are you going to take?" Kensei grumbled outside the cubicle.

Hiyori grunted in agreement, "She's been in there for an hour and a half."

"What do you expect," Hayako snapped, "I bet you guys just randomly picked up stuff from the shelves in this hellhole."

Just as she was about to give up, Hayako's hazel eyes caught sight of something lying under at the bottom of the pile.

The only piece of white clothing.

How did she even miss it!? Baka, baka, _baka_!

She slipped it on and climbed into another skirt lying near it. The navy blue one was much shorter than the other, ending about nine inches above her knees. Hayako fiddled with the white-collared shirt she had chosen.

"Wow Midori-chan, you look cute!" Mashiro gasped.

Hayako glanced down and saw Mashiro sticking her head through the bottom of the door. Her hands immediately covered her legs. But Mashiro was already gone. Hayako was just about to call it safe when Lisa slid under the door.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Hayako squealed, "Are you even allowed doing that?"

Lisa stood up and brushed herself off before studying Hayako. After five long awkward minutes of Lisa's eyes travelling up and down Hayako's body, the black-haired woman slowly nodded.

"Not bad," she concluded, "Take them off and I'll go buy them."

Hayako hesitated, "I can pay for them."

She laughed as she opened the door, "You didn't even know what a camera was; how can you possibly pay for the clothes? It's fine, don't worry."

Hayako sighed, closing the door before anyone could peek. Not that it would matter; they would probably only climb under the door.

Grateful to be back in her comfortable kimono, Hayako pulled her captain's haori over her shoulders. Her mind wandered back to the Soul Society and the Seireitei. She could picture the ocean of black Shihakushō rushing past her. Those who weren't busy greeted her cheerfully, bowing their heads to her. Rose stood at her side, his calm eyes looking ahead at the Eleventh Division.

"You die in there?" Hiyori's gruff voice snapped Hayako back to the small stuffy cubicle she was locked in.

"I-I'm coming," Hayako stammered, picking up all the clothes on the floor and placing them onto their respective hangers.

"God, I thought you'd never come out," Hiyori groaned when Hayako finally came out, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"You need some help?" Love offered.

Hayako nodded, giving him half of the clothes, "Thanks."

He grinned and headed toward the aisles. Kensei and Mashiro both took the rest of the clothes from Hayako and put them back. When everyone regrouped outside the store, it was close to midday.

"Man I'm starved," Hiyori moaned.

"You sound like Shinji," Lisa commented.

Hiyori snorted, "Stop joking around."

"I wasn't."

As Hiyori gave Lisa an earbashing, Hayako glanced around to find that neither Kensei nor Mashiro were with them anymore.

"Mashiro probably dragged him off somewhere," Love answered her silent question.

Hayako smiled her thanks before turning her head to a wonderful smell. It was a sweet and mouthwatering scent coming in the direction of the food court. Hayako spotted a number of different restaurants that sold a variety of foods. Most were foreign to Hayako, but she recognized a few here and there.

"Shall we go and get something to eat?" Rose offered her a hand.

Chuckling, Hayako took it and the two walked over to the stands. They got a little bit of everything, tasting each dish and deciding which one was the best. Hayako's tongue shivered as temptation got too sweet. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the sushi she was so used to. How long had it been since she had had meat? It was a dream-come-true for her.

After many hours of eating and conversing, Rose and Hayako both sat down by the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"I still think that the Hokkaidon was the best," Rose stated, watching the spouts of water shoot up and down in a miniature display.

Hayako shook her head, "No way, the futomaki was obviously better."

Rose gave her a disapproving frown, causing her to laugh. Her chuckles were cut off by the chiming of the bells, and Hayako looked up at the sky in surprise. The sun was already setting. She was mesmerized by the coloring of the clouds; the orange and pink shades reminding her of cherry blossoms.

"We should get going," Rose suggested, lazily getting up from the bench.

Hayako nodded, standing up and straightening her hair. It was so annoying being long, and as much as she hated leaving her Shihakushō; at least she would be able to cut it back to her shoulders.

"I'll go look for Lisa and Hiyori," Rose said, "You go find Kensei and Mashiro."

"What about Love?" Hayako asked.

Rose smiled, "I know where he'll be," he pointed toward the anime store on the second story.

Hayako grinned and headed off. She first started searching the restaurants since they were the closest. When she found no sign of them there, Hayako started checking the entire plaza. She began worrying when there was still nothing. Thoroughly combing through the upper levels, Hayako was convinced that she wouldn't find them.

That was until she turned the corner.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid behind the wall before she could gasp. Had she just seen what she thought she did? No, it couldn't; her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. But peeping around the corner confirmed that she indeed was seeing right.

Kensei's lips crashed into Mashiro's full-force. Her long fingers ruffled his white hair as he pulled her closer to into his chest. Both of their eyes were closed, so they hadn't spotted their unwelcomed guest (luckily). Hayako couldn't stop staring at the couple. It didn't seem possible that _Kensei_ –out of all people –would actually love someone like Mashiro. But here was living proof.

Before they could get the chance to use their tongues, Hayako stepped out. She didn't feel comfortable watching two people kiss.

"We're leaving in a bit," Hayako chanted, "So I'll give you two some time to wrap things up, okay?"

Kensei was growling like a dog, but Mashiro seemed to be happy to see her friend. Before Kensei could kill his sensei, Hayako Shunpoed away from the scene. She landed on the roof of one of the buildings. It looked over the entire city.

Despite Hayako disliking her new surroundings, she couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the sight. Every building was lit up by either lanterns or the lights –since they didn't use candles strangely –inside the houses. The bridge was bare of any pedestrians or cars, and the river was equally as calm.

The easy breeze helped Hayako breathe better, but she still had to rest for a moment.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly.

"Sure got me there."

Hayako swirled around, "Shinji, where were you?"

He didn't say a word, only walking towards her. She found it creepy how he just stared intently at the streets. His eyes searched everywhere.

Hayako only realized then that he was wearing a school uniform.

"Shinji, why the hell are you in that thing?" she snorted.

Shinji didn't take his eyes from the city, "Don't you feel it?"

Hayako looked at him strangely, "Feel what?"

He glanced at her in surprise, but quickly shook his head, "Start heading back to the warehouse."

Hayako tilted her head. Why was he so serious right now? Her hand touched his shoulder, and that was when it hit her.

Hollows.

Her arm fell back and dangled loosely at her side. How hadn't she detected them earlier? These things were strong, so she would have definitely felt them… if she were herself. Something was definitely wrong with her, she could tell. What other captain-level shinigami didn't detect a frigging Arrancar.

"Well don't just stand there," Hayako joked, "Its bad manners to leave a lady by herself."

He smirked, "Lady; where?"

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Baka."

Shinji laughed then gripped his zanpakuto. Hayako walked away from him, knowing better to move away from an armed shinigami. Once she had made it down to the ground level, Hayako tried spotting the others. They were nowhere in sight, so Hayako figured they must have got tired of waiting for her.

As Hayako walked down the streets, she glanced over her shoulder every now and then. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

_Ooh, lucky me found a tasty soul reaper. _A rough voice was followed by a earsplitting crunching sound.

Hayako jumped away just in time to dodge a falling tree. She turned to see a massive Hollow leering at her. Instinctively, Hayako reached for her side, but cursed when she remembered she had left Kyōfū at the warehouse.

You don't need it. Hiyori said. They're won't be any Hollows.

Hayako dodged another flying tree. This wasn't going well. Without her zanpakuto, Hayako was as good as dead meat. Kidō had never been one of her strong sides, but maybe it was worth a shot.

"Hadō number thirty-three; Sōkatsui!" Hayako held her hand out and aimed at the Hollow.

As the blue energy collided into the monster's face, Hayako leapt onto its arm and began running up it. When she reached its hideous mask, she created a long yellow rope of energy that wrapped around his head.

_You little wretch! _It growled, beginning to struggle against the crackling Kidō.

Before it could break through her Hainawa, Hayako pulled out her dagger and slashed it across the mask. The Hollow thankfully disintegrated, and she was allowed to walk on in peace.

"You do not belong with them Ichigo."

Hayako looked up to the sky when she heard Shinji's voice. Her eyes widened as she spotted him speaking to that same orange-haired boy she met in the Soul Society a week back. But her breath caught as she spotted him holding his unsheathed zanpakuto…

And a Hollow mask.

* * *

**You know me, always leaving everyone hanging at the end :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, I'll probably post the next update in a while so sorry about that :\ Until we meet again (on the computer), have an awesome life :D**


End file.
